Hurricane Messer
by Hypedupash
Summary: I don’t need to be a fox to do that" - DL family fluff. One shot. Please read and review


**Disclaimer:- I don't own anything you recognize, anything you don't is mine.**

_A/N: Fantastic Mr. Fox belongs to Roald Dahl, and which by the way is an amazing childrens' book_

_Inspiration comes from my five year old niece who has just tore apart my place, and with encouragement from Brinchen86 this is the end result. I hope you all enjoy it, reviews / feedback is very much appreciated_

_Unbeta-ed therefore all mistakes are my own and apologies in advance_

**

* * *

**

**Hurricane Messer**

Four year old Ruby Messer was adorable when she fast asleep or doing what her parents asked of her, right now she was the former, fast asleep, tucked up tightly in her duvet with teddy bears tucked neatly into each arm, one was from her mother, the other from her father, closed eye lids hid soft curious blue eyes while her honey blonde hair was braided back from her face and to eliminate knots and tangles that came with the constant flailing around she did while she slept her way through peaceful dreams.

Closing the door on her bedroom Danny headed back through the apartment, it always amazed him, his little girl's bedroom was spotless, not a thing out of place, her slippers laid neatly and precisely beside the bed, ready to be worn when she awoke, yet the rest of their home was wrecked.

A princess dress up gown was flung haphazardly over the TV set, a box of pink lego blocks were upturned over the coffee table, his half full coffee mug was now also filled with his half eaten sandwich, in the place where he'd left it sat two Barbie dolls, apparently she didn't have enough room to play, plastic make-up was covering the sofa while yet even more teddy's sat in miniature plastic chairs around a child's picnic table, crumbled up muffins were placed on plates in front of each one.

Grabbing the hangers he began scooping up the dress up dresses they'd bought her for her third birthday, silently he tiptoed across the wardrobe and replaced them on the rack, mindful not to just let the doors slam back into place and awaken his own little human hurricane.

With each and every teddy situated in it's place on the shelf beside the window, he headed back out for the mini child table and chairs, he'd already been at this cleaning lark for the last half an hour and Lindsay was due back within the next hour, he knew she'd only laugh at him, she'd pre-warned him to be stern with Ruby and insist that she play with one thing at a time, putting the old toy away before getting a new one, he hadn't paid much attention, I mean how much mess could one four year old make. Apparently a whole apartment, minus said four year's olds' bedroom. Grabbing a duster he scooped up the crumbled muffins that had somehow made their way across almost every surface she could reach and dropped them into the trash can.

He'd just settled down in front of the TV when Lindsay pushed her way through the door, with a tired smile she kissed his cheek and settled down onto the sofa beside him, her head on his shoulder.

"Did you guys have fun?" she asked when the ads came on.

Danny scowled playfully "We had to have a girl?" he questioned "She wanted to braid my hair, do my make-up oh and 'daddy why don't you ever wear dresses like other girls?' tomorrow I'm teaching her ball Montana" he warned as she giggled.

"You said it yourself Danny, she's your little princess" she smiled when he tried to glare at her.

"Doesn't mean she gets to make me into a princess" he smirked "and before your mind takes you there, you don't get to either"

A creak of the bedroom door made them glance down the hallway, seeing Ruby head across the hall to the bathroom, still half asleep, he smiled, she looked like she was sleep walking. Within minutes she was back in her bedroom, but the door remained open.

A mixture of teddy bears and child books landed on his knee while Ruby headed off back to the bedroom, seconds later she was climbing up onto Lindsay's knee and covering herself with her 'blankie', reaching forward she grabbed her teddy's and hugged them to her and laid back on Lindsay's chest.

"Daddy read" she smiled sweetly, blinking her eyes tiredly and grabbing Lindsay's arm to pull it around her to hold her teddy's and blanket in place to save her from doing it.

"And prey, what would her majesty like to hear this evening?" he asked teasingly "The tale of the Floppsy Bunnies, Fantastic Mr. Fox, Flat Stanley or The Story of Babar?" he asked knowing full well which one she'd pick, she always picked the same one.

He'd already set the others aside before she'd made her decision "Tanfastic Mr. Fox" she answered and pointed to the purple book just in case he doubted her in anyway.

"So not only do we have to teach you that daddy's don't wear make-up, hair bands, or dresses, but we also need to extend your knowledge on different books" he smiled and moved in closer to them, Lindsay's head fell on his shoulder, while Ruby's slippered feet lay across his lap.

"Down in the valley there were three farms. The owners of these farms had done well. They were rich men. They were also nasty men" he read aloud, Ruby's eyes were closed, but he knew from her breathing she wasn't asleep, and knew that if he stopped she'd scold him, screwing her face up as she glared "All three of them were about as nasty and mean as any men you could meet. There names were Farmer Boggis, Farmer Bunce and Farmer Bean"

"Daddy is grandpa mean?" Ruby asked as though a thought came to her, she'd yet to meet Lindsay's father, the last time, they'd been scheduled to visit Ruby had caught the chicken pox and that meant they couldn't go.

"Grandpa is a rancher honey, not a farmer, and he's nice as nice can be" Lindsay assured her.

"Like daddy?" she asked before she settled back

"Like daddy" Lindsay confirmed and stroked her daughter's hair, settling her back down.

"OK daddy, you can read now" she smiled.

Danny grinned and saluted "Boggis was a chicken farmer. He kept thousands of chickens. He was enormously fat. This was because he ate three boiled chickens smothered with dumplings every day for breakfast, lunch and supper" he looked up to study his baby girl, he knew now she was asleep, she'd never allow a teddy fall so carelessly to the floor if she was awake. Closing the book he set it down on the coffee table.

"She won't even listen to my comics anymore" he whined with a smile as he scooped her up complete with blanket and teddy's and carried her through to her bedroom once more.

"She liked hearing your voice back then, you could have been talking about moon cheese and green painted picket fences, she'd have paid attention regardless" Lindsay assured him when he sat back down "besides she likes hearing about foxes saving the day" she grinned "I think you should be grateful, I had to read Rapunzel, for seven days straight, and I had to do the voices"

Danny nodded as he concentrated back on the TV "and you make her feel safe, she thinks you're the fox protecting his wife and babies"

"I don't need to be a fox to do that" he assured her, placing a kiss on her forehead. Having a little girl definitely wasn't as bad as he whined about, he loved her with his heart, and that included her messy tendencies and love for hearing the same story over and over. But one thing was for sure, he wasn't dressing up as a princess for no one, not even his little girl.

* * *

_A/N: So what do you all think?_


End file.
